la vie sans ta vie
by Chikyreby94
Summary: hermione a tout perdu sauf sa fidèle amie ginny. mais qu'arrrive t'illorsqu'elle tombe sur... un vampire mais celui n'est pas n'importe qui! cette rencontre apporteras plusieurs changement... disclamer: pas a moi malheureusement! D/H B/G


Je suis dans la gare de kingcross et je cherche une tête rousse. La guerre est fini non sans certaine pertes genre mes deux meilleurs amis. L'un s'est sacrifier pour sauver le monde, l'autre est mort en voulant sauver sa petite sœur Ginny. Je suis maintenant assise en écoutant mon ipod tandis que Ginny elle regarde dehors avec nostalgie. Moi j'ai été nommé préfète en chef même si je n'ai plus le cœur à engueler les autres. Ginny, elle, a été nommé préfète. On est seule dans le compartiment mais bientôt quelqu'un viendra nous chercher pour la rencontre des préfets. Tiens, le voila. C'est Ernie Macmillan.

- les filles vous venez, tout le monde vous attend!

Ginny et moi prenons nos affaires sans dire un mot puis partons pour le dernier compartiment. Une fois arriver nous voyons deux places libres côte a côte.

Elles s'assirent et se prirent les mains comme pour se donner du courage. Draco malfoy se leva alors pour faire un discours.

- bon pour commencer je me présente, même si vous me connaissez tous déjà, drago malfoy héritier de la très riche famille malfoy. Donc vous savez déjà que vous allez avoir plusieurs tâche au cours de l'année comme faire les rondes, enlever des points aux autres maisons et tout le tralala. Mc gonagal vous expliquera tout a l'heure et vous passeras des horaires et plan de l'année. Pour l'instant mon homologue feras un discours tout aussi ennuyant et emmerdant qu'elle. Vas-y granger!

Tout le monde regarda Hermione pour savoir comment elle allait réagir à cette provocation mais, pour la plus grande surprise elle se contenta de faire « non » de la tête en gardant ses yeux à la fenêtre.

- ben quoi? T'as perdu ta langue de sale sang-de-bourbe?

Pour toute réponse elle replaça une de ses mèches rebelles. Drago qui n'aimait pas particulièrement être ignorer lui lança :

- c'est nouveau Granger la miss-je-sais-tout n'a plus de cervelle! Tu sais c'est bien que Potter et weasley soit mort…

Mais il nu jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car Ginny lui avait sauté dessus et le martelait de ses point avec une rage folle. Les élèves autour se levèrent et commencèrent à les encourager en criant à l'unisson. Mais manque de bol mcgonagal entra et s'empressa de séparer malfoy et Ginny.

- Voyon Mlle Weasley! Mr. Malfoy! A vos places.

Drago retourna s'asseoir en maudissant la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle perdit d'un coup la rage qu'elle avait laissé exploser ainsi que son expression. Elle devint toute aussi inexpressive qu'Hermione. Tellement qu'on aurait pu dire des statues. Mc gonagal expliqua toutes les règles et procédures, elle parla pendant près de deux heures puis à la fin elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- avez-vous des idées ou des commentaires miss Granger?

Hermione fit non de la tête avec son minois beau mais toujours aussi inexpressif. La dame fronça les sourcils, elle devinait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Son élève n'était plus celle qu'elle avait connue.

- bien vous pouvez retourner dans vos compartiments. Nous arriveront dans l'heure.

Elle quitta la pièce et les élèves commencèrent à partir. Hermione et Ginny se levèrent mais Draco et sa bande leur bloquèrent le passage.

- vous allez regretter d'avoir fait ça! Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer espèces de folle enragé et lesbienne! Ce n'est pas fini je vous le jure!

Puis il s'en alla. Les filles ne firent aucun cas de cette menace et se contentèrent de retourner dans leur cabine. Le voyage s'achevait et elles se changèrent. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long instant puis Hermione versa une larme. C'était comme si elles se parlaient avec leurs penser qui était si sombre.

Le banquet se passa bien avec l'éternelle chanson du choixpeau et la répartition des premières années. Et ce malgré l'attention qu'attiraient les deux filles.

Les semaines passait tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny ne se quittait pas. Même pas en cours, puisque Ginny venait a ceux d'Hermione. Les profs ont bien essayé de les séparer de n'importe qu'elle manière mais rien ne marcha et de plus cela causait des crises monumentales. Les profs eurent bientôt plus le choix et les laissèrent faire. Mcgonagal avait même placé leurs rondes et leurs taches de préfètes ensemble. En fait a ce niveau les gens essayait de les rendre plus heureuse a fin de les sortir de leurs mutisme.

Un jour alors que les filles regardaient un album de photo magique représentant, soit Ron soit Harry, un hibou cogna à leur fenêtre. Hermione se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Il lui donna une lettre qu'elle lu avant de la tendre a Ginny.

Cher miss granger et miss weasley. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remplacer Mr malfoy et mr zabini pour leur tour de ronde ce soir. Ils ne peuvent pas la faire cette fois. Il est bien entendu que vous pourrez vous faire remplacer par ces messieurs pour une de vos rondes. Avec tous mes remercîments. Professeure mc gonadol.

Hermione regarda Ginny comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle hocha de la tête, prit ses chose et se dirigea vers la porte suivit d'Hermione pour faire cette fameuse ronde. Elles se promenaient dans les couloirs depuis environ une heure sans avoir vu personne. Elles retournaient dans leur appartement par un raccourci peu fréquenter. Elles entendirent alors un bruit. Elles retournèrent donc sur leurs pas et sortirent leurs baguettes pour plus de prudence. Alors qu'elles avançaient elles sentirent un coup de vent près d'eux suivit d'une voix basse et suave.

- alors jeunes demoiselles on est perdu? Demanda la voix.

Ginny et Hermione se retournèrent et instinctivement se prirent la main. L'homme était dans l'ombre donc on ne pouvait voir son visage mais on pouvait voir sa silhouette et elles découvrirent qu'ils étaient deux. Elles ne répondirent pas tout de suite mais elles se mirent à se fixer pendant quelque instant puis Ginny se tourna vers l'homme sans lâcher la main d'Hermione.

- montrez-vous! Vous n'êtes pas sensé être dans ces couloirs! Dit-elle.

- oh alors vous êtes la petite Ginny avec la petite Hermione! Mais vous pouvez parler! C'est super comme ça, car ainsi je pourrais vous entendre hurler lorsque que je vous tuerais! Dit Lhomme menaçant

- attend j'ai droit a une des deux filles! Dit l'autre en s'avançant.

- ouais tu prends la rousse moi je m'occupe de la brunette.

Et les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans les rayons de lune. Alors les deux filles purent enfin voir les visages des deux hommes. C'était draco malfoy et son copain blaise zabini! Malfoy s'approcha des deux filles et tourna autours d'elles comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Zabini s'approcha et fit de même. Ils reculèrent alors dans l'ombre puis disparurent. Les filles soufflèrent de soulagement. Tout d'un coup on les agrippa par les épaules et les séparèrent pour les plaquer au mur.

- vous croyiez qu'on vous avait laissé hein? Eh bien surprise!

Mais elles n'écoutaient pas. Les filles se débattait et gémissait de douleurs comme si quelque chose les empêchait de crier. Alors Ginny frappa blaize au visage et celui-ci recula. Ginny tomba à genoux en se tordant de douleur.

- Hermione… Hermione! Jai… Jai mal …mal! Parvint-elle à hurler a travers sa douleur.

Hermione elle pleurait et gémissait comme si on la rouait de coup. Puis sa gorge se libera pour crier

- Ginny! Arrrrrrgh! Ginny!

Soudain elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux de crier et s'évanouir. Leurs corps étaient mous mais chaud. Blaise virifia leurs pouls, elles étaient vivante.

- drago, qu'est ce que sa signifie?

- ça signifie, qu'on ne peut les séparer ça les tues.

Drago et blaise les avaient installées dans la salle sur demande dans un lit de taille King, et attendait qu'elles se réveillent. Pourquoi? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Tout d'un coup les deux filles se réveillèrent brusquement en prenant une grande inspiration, comme si elles avaient été longtemps sous l'eau. Lentement elles commencèrent à mieux respiré.

- Ah! Le souper est servi! Annonça joyeusement drago.

Drago et blaise se jetèrent sur le lit à côté des deux jeunes filles. Celle-ci se regardait avec affection et parfois éclatait de rire. On aurait un jeune couple qui se parlait. Mais avec elles ont entendait rien. Drago et blaise comprirent qu'elles se parlaient et avec leurs pensées et qu'en plus elles devaient être TRÈS proches. Comme un couple. Mais drago qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, se colla à Hermione. Blaise fit de même avec Ginny et lui câlin au cou. Ginny ne remarqua rien et elle rit même un peu mais Hermione ne le voyait pas de la même façon. Elle se tourna vers drago, lui prit le collait et le tira vers elle avec une force incroyable.

- toi! Ôte tes sales pattes de moi! Après ce que tu as fait ne vois pas croire qu'on va te pardonner si vite, si on te pardonne un jour! Pense tu vraiment que je vais te laisser me faire câlin-câlin devant Ginny! Dit-elle avec vigueur.

- en tous cas ton amie n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser! Railla-t-il

Et il avait raison Ginny gloussait et gémissait sous les câlin de blaise mais faisait part d'une once de désaccord en le mordant et griffant comme un petit chat ce qui excitait un peu plus blaise.

Hermione remarqua Ginny avec un air dépité, jaloux et en même temps douloureux. Elle poussa drago et descendit du lit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fenêtre qui montrait la cours du château. Elle était blessée. Elle se sentait seule. Non, elle était seule. Elle sentit une main sur sa joue qui la caressait doucement. Quelque chose changea en elle à ce contact mais elle refusa de le comprendre. Non elle aimait Ron…Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle secoua la tête pour les chasser ainsi que la main. Des bras la prirent et la serrèrent dans une douce étreinte. Elle se laissa tomber dans ces bras et pleura alors qu'on lui caresser le dos et les cheveux pour la calmer.

Drago la regarda quitter le lit pour ce diriger vers la fenêtre et par ce simple geste faire retomber drago dans ses souvenirs. Il regardait souvent dehors lorsqu'il était seule et déprimer. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux était mouillé de larmes. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait l'air si triste, si fragile! Il la prie dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle pleura longtemps. Les deux autres eux avaient bien l'aire de s'amuser. Il déposa Hermione sur le sofa qui venait d'apparaître et alla voir blaise.

- blaise viens ici. Ok qu'est ce qu'on fait des corps, je veux dire on les jette dans le lac ou…

- NON! Je… c'est ma *connected soul… je veux la garder

- et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est ta connected soul?

- je sais que d'habitude on découvre sa connected soul graduellement… mais les coups de foudre existent! Je le sens au fond de moi que c'est elle… je t'en prie!

- ok mais tu te rends compte qu'il va falloir les mettre au courant pour nous et que moi je me retrouve avec granger sur le dos! Il rajouta pour lui-même. Ô joie!

(Les vampires ont tous une âmes-sœur inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'ils la rencontre et la découvre mieux mais les coups de foudre existent même s'ils sont très rare. Ces conjointes sont alors destinées à devenir des vampires. Si par contre on ne fait pas attention on peut passer a côté de sa connected soul)

La nuit passa et le jour vint. Drago et blaise avaient maintenant très faim et ils devaient se nourrir rapidement. Ils n'avaient pu se nourrir pendant la nuit car ils l'avaient passé avec les deux belles gryffondores. Toute la nuit ginny et blaize s'étaient amusés à se sauter dessus et à jouer les bêtes en reproduction. A tout bout de champs ils se caressaient, se provoquait ou s'embrassait. Ils vivaient le parfait petit amour! Blaize n'avaient plus de doute quant a Ginny Weasley. Elle était bien sa connected soul.

Drago et Hermione eux passèrent la soirée à discuter. De tout et de rien mais aussi de leurs vies respectives. Étant donner que les filles étaient sorties de leur mutisme/deuil, on pourrait dire qu'elles étaient redevenues comme avant. Bien sûre, la guerre et la souffrance avait laissé leurs traces mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de vouloir tout savoir sur la vie d'un vampire. Drago remarqua tout de même qu'elle y mettait beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'avant. Elle voulait tout savoir mais elle ne paraissait pas avoir « besoin » de tout savoir elle ressemblait moins à un « rat-de-bibliothèque ». Drago qui était tout aussi curieux s'enquit de ses sentiments et sensations passé. Tout cela lui manquait car en tant que vampire certaine émotion et sensation leur était privé. Il posa même quelques questions sur sa vie de moldue. Malgré l'ambiance de confidence leurs discussion se fit avec une politesse aimable mais pas plus. Ils étaient tous les deux intéressés par la conversation mais complètement plonger dans leurs souvenirs les plus intimes. Mais pendant tous ce temps les deux hommes oublièrent de se nourrir et ils avaient maintenant vraiment faim. Ils durent donc sécher les cours et aller chasser au fond de la forêt interdite. Blaize et Ginny s'embrasèrent a en perdre haleine tandis que les deux autres se contentèrent de serrer la main en signe de paix mais au dernier moment Drago tira Hermione vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front puis disparut dans un coup de vent Ginny et Blaize se regardèrent étonner puis se tournèrent vers une Hermione en choc. Elle reprit contenance et lui souhaita bonne chasse et avec un au revoir commença à s'éloigner. Blaize parti et Ginny la rejoint rapidement.

- allez Mione, il faut aller en cours! Dit-elle

- j'suis crevé moi! Je vais passer la journée à faire un bon somme et toi?

- je te suis acquiesça la rousse.

Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs une rêveuse et l'autre complètement troublée. Une qu'elles furent arrivées elles se jetèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent quasiment tout de suite.

- Debout! Petite Hermione il fait déjà nuit! Cria une jeune fille excitée

- Justement il est tard bonne nuit. Dit la « petite Hermione »

- je veux voir Blaize! Je t'en prie! Supplia-t-elle en sautillant sur le lit.

- Ginny! Tu le verras demain! Alors laisse-moi dormir et si tu veux vraiment y aller alors tu y vas toute seule! Rugit la brune en rogne de se faire réveiller pour ça. Puis elle retomba lourdement sur le lit

- bon d'accord a demain matin alors… Je t'aime chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger ver la porte.

- Gin' attend… viens ici…soupira la brune en roulant sur le dos.

La rousse se coucha à demi sur elle et attendit un peu. La brune lui donna une longue caresse

- moi aussi je t'aime et je te souhaite une belle nuit sourit-elle

La porte claqua et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Hermione se tourna et retourna dans son lit mais ne pu réussir à se rendormir. Elle s'assit, prit son Ipod et mit les écouteurs puis elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux parfois elle chantait les paroles lorsqu'elle les connaissait. Tout d'un elle senti quelqu'un sur le lit, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face a Drago qui lui souriait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il l'interrompit.

- tu as une très belle voix murmura-t-il.

- bon sang! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là! S'écria-t-elle

- euh… Désolé mais ta rouquine est venu nous rendre visite et disons qu'ils font vraiment beaucoup de bruits. Alors enfin… je pensais que tu dormais et j'ai voulu dormir aussi… enfin tu vois? S'expliqua-t-il. Il était très embarrasser ça ce voyait et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

- ah oui ça… c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile de dormir avec eux proche. Mais tu sais nous n'avons qu'un seul lit l'autre salle est devenue une mini-bibliothèque. Ils croyaient que ça me ferait plaisir dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Drago remarqua qu'elle pleurait doucement et comprit qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Soudai prit d'une impulsion il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, les bras, le dos et il lui donnait de petit baisser sur le front en attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Je sais j'suis nul je n'arrête pas de pleurer Ronald et Harry depuis un an mais c'était seuls vrai amis! Elle sanglotait tristement dans les bras de Drago qui continuait ses caresses.

- et Ron... Ron était mon ami, mon amour, mon amant…Hoqueta-t-elle.

Sa vois se brisa et ses sanglot redoublèrent. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait passer a autre chose mais tous se qu'elle voyait lui rappelait Ron tout se qu'elle entendait étaient rattacher a un souvenir de Ron comment pourrait un jour tourner la page ainsi?

- chut… c'est normal de pleurer quelqu'un qu'on aime, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais tu n'es plus seule! Je suis là. Blaize et Ginny aussi sont la pour toi.

- peut-être mais resteras-tu toujours là? Demanda-t-elle. Regarde Ginny elle a trouvé l'âme sœur! Et si jamais toi aussi tu partais je me retrouverais toute seule? Je sais on se déteste depuis des lustre mais tu es la seule personne qui me reste et qui me comprend… avoua telle.

- Hermione je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Tu es toi aussi la seule personne qui me reste avec ce qui est arrivé a Blaize je compte autant sur toi que toi sur moi! Je ne te laisserai pas seule.

- promet le moi Drago! Promet que tu resteras avec moi quoi qu'il arrive que tu seras toujours la pour moi et que tu m'aideras toujours… promet le! Je ne vais laisser filler la dernière personne qui m'appartient! Promet le maintenant! Souffla-t-elle tous bas d'un ton désespéré.

-je te le promets je serais toujours la pour toi meleth* chuchota-t-il.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux épuisé. L'un dans les bras de l'autre une promesse les liant beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient espérer. Leur lien était tel que même la mort ne pourra les séparer.

Meleth : amour en elfique. Ce mot les a liés puisqu'il a des propriétés magiques que Drago ignore.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle réalisa qu'elle était toute seule. Elle crut que tout n'étais qu'un rêve lorsqu'elle entendit alors quelqu'un se préparer dans les toilettes.

- Drago? Demanda-t-elle

- mais non! C'est moi Ginny! S'écria la rousse en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Ginny! Oh seigneur! Mais tu es devenu une vraie réplique de Parvati et lavande! S'écria-t-elle

- oui, oui Hermione. Dépêche-toi! Les garçons arrivent! Dit la petite rousse.

Pour toute toilette Hermione se brossa les cheveux et mit du mascara pour accentuer son regard chocolat. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux broussailleux qu'elle avait mais plutôt de belles boucles brunes qui tombaient sur ses reins. De plus, elles de belles courbes pas trop petites ni trop grosses mais alléchante et un sourire éblouissant d'après ce qu'ont disait. Lorsqu'elle sortit Ginny l'attendait assit sur le lit. Puis elles descendirent ensemble vers la salle commune. Bien sure, Ginny sauta dans les bras de son copain. Et dire que cela faisait seulement deux jour qu'ils se connaissaient! Apparemment, cela ne dérangeait pas chez les vampires. Drago et Hermione se contentèrent d'ouvrir la marche et de les ignorer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient leur premier cours ensemble. Histoire de la magie avec le prof fantôme. Bien sure la moitié des personne était endormie mais Hermione essaya d'écouter le plus possible mais c'était très difficile puisque Drago était assit à côté d'elle et que la soirée d'hier lui revenait en tête. Enfin si ce n'était pas un rêve… Hermione prit un morceau de papier de son cartable et y inscrivit un mot dessus. Elle le tendit à Drago.

Dis moi je n'ai pas rêvé la soirée d'hier?

Il y répondit rapidement.

Non Hermione, tu n'as pas rêvé. Aurais-tu préféré que ce le soit?

Non! Pas du tout j'ai apprécié ça ma fait du bien de me soulager ainsi.

Moi aussi ça ma fait du bien

Dis ça voulait dire quoi ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu sais le mot étrange…

Meleth? Ça veut dire Amour en elfique… enfin si ça te gêne je peux arrêter de te le dire…

Non! J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle ainsi. Je me sens… bien, quand tu me le dis.

Alors je n'arrêterai pas Meleth.

Et le cours se continua ainsi pour eux tandis que les deux amoureux se bécotèrent pendant toute l'heure ce qui étonna tout le monde mais on les laissa tranquille par contre les choses se gâtèrent à l'heure du midi. Personne ne réagit lorsque Drago et Hermione entrèrent ensemble car ils ne se touchaient pas mais quand Ginny et Blaize entrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce fut la surprise totale puis les murmures se firent entendre. Ce fut le cou lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table des Serpentard et que Ginny s'assit tout bonnement sur les genoux de Blaize. Certains commentaire se firent entendre et certains n'était pas très amicaux. Drago regarda Hermione se diriger en soupirant vers les Serpentard, il la suivit et s'assit a côté d'elle. Elle ne mangea qu'un croissant et regarda le petit jeu des deux amoureux qui consistait à se nourrir et a s'embrasser. Dégoutée pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison elle se leva et partit vers le parc. Elle voulait s'éloigner de Ginny ça lui faisait mal de les voir ensemble. Drago leur jeta un regard et se leva aussi de toute façon il ne mangeait jamais rien. Il partit plutôt rejoindre Hermione, la seule qui le comprenait un tant soit peu ces temps-ci. Lorsqu'il sortit il sentit la brulure à peu près tolérable du soleil sur sa peau. Il chercha la brunette des yeux et la trouva assise sur un banc en face du lac. Ce qu'elle est belle pensa t-il. Il la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- j'suis désolé. Ça devait être dur pour toi.

- mais de quoi tu parle Drago? Dit-elle dans un rire amer.

- toute ces années que j'ai passé à vous insulter toi et tes amis. Tu sais je me rendais pas compte du mal que je faisais, je m'excuse. Vraiment.

Il fit une pause en regardant le lac. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Ça a donné quoi au bout du compte? Je suis devenue un vampire solitaire et mon seul vrai amis a déjà trouver sa « connected soul ». C'est misérable tu ne trouve pas?

Hermione se tourna vers lui et pris son beau visage entre ses deux mains.

- Drago, écoute-moi bien. Tu. N'est. Pas. Misérable. Tu es compréhensif, attentionné, drôle, impressionnant, fort et tu es magnifique. En ce qui concerne tes erreurs passé, c'est du passé et je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence pas! Ajouta t-elle avec un petit rire.

Drago la trouva si belle ainsi déterminé et amusé en même temps qu'il senti ses crocs s'allonger. Il les rétracta rapidement avant qu'on les voit.

- d'accord maman! Rigola-t-il en retour

Hermione et pouffèrent de rire et regardèrent le lac sombre remplie de mystère en soupirant. Hermione était contente que sa relation avec Drago se soit si bien améliorée. Au défaut de sa relation avec Ginny peut-être mais elle était quand même heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas sentie aussi bien.

- Comment t'es devenu vampire? Demanda t-elle

- euh…je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort, après mon refus mon père m'a jeté dans un nid de vampires. Ils allaient me manger tout cru mais une femelle m'a trouvé d'une beauté peu ordinaire. Elle trouvait que c'était du gâchis de me tuer donc elle ma donner son sang et je suis devenu comme eux. En gros c'est à peu près ça.

Hermione hésita un peu avant de parler.

- est-ce que t'aime ça? Je veux dire la vie de vampire?

- y'a des bon et des mauvais côtés. C'est bien car t'es hyper beau (il rigola un peu) et tous tes sens sont développer x10 mais en même temps boire du sang c'est pas super. En plus la lumière du jour nous fait mal aux yeux mais c'est endurable.

- oh… tu dois te nourrir souvent?

- non pas vraiment mais après deux semaine ça devient urgent sinon on saute tout ce qui bouge.

- ah ok! Tu as dit que la lumière te faisait mal non? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- oui, pourquoi? Dit-il.

- ben pourquoi t'es dehors alors? Demanda t-elle

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaina.

- viens on rentre a l'intérieur c'est bientôt les cours de toute façons

- j'ai botanique toi?

- cours de balais mais, par chance c'est théorique ce trimestre.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en murmurant ainsi ils étaient les seuls à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Les gens qui passaient dans les couloirs étaient surpris de voir Hermione Granger parler et encore plus qu'elle parle avec Drago Malfoy. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent bientôt devant la classe d'Hermione et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

- ça été très plaisant dit doucement Drago.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis le vampire caressa la joue de l'humaine avec son pouce et soudainement il part. Hermione resta figer sur place. La cloche sonna signalant qu'il fallait se diriger vers les classes. Hermione rentra rapidement.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut on venait de cogner a la fenêtre. Elle regarda partout un peu confuse et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle dormait encore, Hermione sourit tendrement puis mit une robe de chambre en cotons noir. On cogna encore à la fenêtre, Hermione l'ouvrit et trouva Drago assis sur la bordure de la fenêtre. Avant même qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit elle le frappa assez fort sur l'épaule.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ici encore? Chuchota t-elle

- viens faire une avec moi. S'il te plait! Je suis pas capable de dormir.

- t'es un vampire c'est normal! Et moi je dormais bien vois-tu? En plus je n'aime pas le balais. Rit-elle

- ça tombe bien je n'ai pas de balais! Les vampire dune certaine race savent voler.

- d'une certaine race? Demanda t-elle intéresser.

- oui j'ai été faite par une descendante des aînés. Donc je suis moi aussi un descendant et je peux alors voler. Ce soir je veux te montrer à quoi ça ressemble.

Hermione hésita elle n'aimait pas voler c'est vrai mais parce que le balais c'est dangereux mais maintenant c'est Drago qui la tiendrait et elle était vraiment curieuse.

- bon d'accord. Seras-tu capable de me porter?

- oui bien sure! Viens là. Dit-il

Drago la prit dans ses bras el la plaça facilement sur son dos et sauta de la fenêtre. Hermione ferma les yeux et se retint de crier. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il remonta et fit le tour de l'école doucement.

- regarde comme c'est beau! Dit-il

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'admiration. Drago l'emmena au dessus du lac et remonta vers le plus haut des arbres de la forêt interdite. Il se posa sur une branche assez solide. Hermione débarqua de son dos et s'accrocha à l'arbre.

- ça va ? demanda Drago en la voyant tremblé.

- oui… c…c'est juste que j'ai le…le vertige. C'était magnifique. Merci bégaya t-elle.

- ça fait plaisir mais je crois que l'on va rentrer vu ton état et il ne reste que deux heure avant que le soleil se lève.

- ok mais je…je suis incapable de bouger… murmura t-elle

Ok alors je vais t'installer.

Il la reprit dans ses bras comme s'il lui donnait une caresse mais plaça un bras sur ses épaules et l'autre en dessous de ses genoux. Hermione cacha son visage dans le cou de Drago et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Ils s'envolèrent vers l'école et rendu près de la fenêtre drag déposa Hermione sur la bordure de pierre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, rentra vite dans sa chambre et se retourna vers Drago.

- merci. C'était vraiment super dit-elle

-bonne nuit Minnie

- bonne nuit Dray

Elle ferma la fenêtre et Drago s'en alla. Elle retourna se coucher avec Ginny.

- on a cour de sortilège avec les Serpentard! Cria la rousse dans les oreilles d'Hermione.

J'suis trop heureuse depuis que je suis avec Blaize, Mione. On dirait qu'on a été crée pour été ensemble!

- Ginny vous avait été crée pour être ensemble tu es sa « connected soul ». Rappela Hermione.

- oui c'est vrai! J'oublie toujours. Allons-y! dit elle en se levant

Aujourd'hui en sortilège c'était plutôt un cours d'oclumentie. Dumbledore estimait les élèves de septième année assez mature pour pratiquer ce genre de magie. Après de longues explications le prof les laissa faire leurs équipes de deux. A la surprise de tout le monde Hermione et Drago se mirent ensemble. Ils suivirent comme d'habitude les instructions à la lettre.

« Minnie? M'entends-tu?...Mione? Est-ce tu m'entends? »

« Oui parfaitement! C'est super! »

« T'es mignonne ce matin, t'a fait quoi avec tes lèvres? »

« Du baume à lèvres éblouissante c'est un produit magique. »

« Il marche plutôt bien tu m'as déjà éblouis! »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Drago éclata de rire ce qui étonna tout le monde. Le prof avait remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé ou seulement ouvert la bouche.

- Bravo! Miss. Granger et Mr. Malfoy vous avez réussis l'exercice 10 points pour chacune de vos maison, vous pouvez le sort!

Bien sur ils obéirent mais dès que le prof leur tourna le dos ils réactivèrent le sort. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en même temps qu'ils des notes sur le cours. Pendant la journée ils continuèrent leur conversation avec le lien télépathique. Dans la grande salle au diner, ils parlèrent de chose plus personnelle. Hermione posa alors une question forte pertinente.

« As-tu déjà pensé à avoir une compagne de vie? »

« J'en ai déjà… une » répondit-il

Tout d'un coup le moral d'Hermione tomba. Elle allait éclater en sanglot bientôt elle le sentait. Sa peine était si subite et totalement inattendu. C'était trop grand, trop fort! Elle arrêta la connexion et parti en courant de la salle.

Drago finit de ramasser le jus sur lui et courut alla suite d'Hermione. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien du tout. Il la chercha partout, dans sa chambre, le dortoir, la bibliothèque et même dehors sous leur arbre! Nulle part! Elle n'était nulle part. Il s'assit et se mit à penser à Hermione. Elle était belle, intelligente, compréhensive et si sensible. Tout d'un coup ça le frappa comme une réalisation. Il courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle sur demande, il marcha trois fois en avant du mur. Une apparut et il l'ouvrit sans attendre et y trouva Hermione devant une fenêtre dos à lui. Elle si belle lorsqu'elle contemplait les étoiles, il s'approcha d'elle en silence et l'entoura de ses bras. Hermione s'en dégagea et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce rejet. Enfin, il ne la comprenait pas tout simplement. Il décida quand même de s'assoir avec elle.

- Hermione, que ce passe t'il? Demanda l'homme

- je croyais… j'ai cru que… enfin je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant! Je ne me serai pas fait d'idée.

- te dire quoi? Je m'entends bien avec toi aussi!

- tu aurais pu me dire que t'avais déjà une femme dans ta vie! Moi j'ai rêvé et espéré pour rien et maintenant je souffre une nouvelle! Regarde Drago comme j'ai mal! Hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

- mais je n'ai personne dans ma vie à part toi minnie! C'est avec toi que je passe mes journées, mes nuits et tout mon temps libre! C'est à toi que je me confie lorsque j'ai besoin de m'exprimer et c'est pour toi que je suis toujours là. Je sais ça fais si peu longtemps qu'on se connaît mais la connexion s'est fait si vite et je me sens bien et en confiance avec toi! Je crois même que je suis amoureux de toi! Tu me rends dingue à ne pas pouvoir te toucher et te prendre dans mes bras comme si tu étais mienne! Parce que vois-tu je ne peux faire ça! Pas encore du moins. Fini t'il

- non! C'est faux. Tu m'as dit télépathiquement que tu avais déjà une compagne de vie! Je l'ai entendu! Dit-elle en se relevant.

- j'ai dit que je n'avais déjà eu une, mais je l'ai quitté il y a longtemps. En fait je l'aimais pas vraiment, elle avait raté son «connected soul » et elle aurait sur n'importe quel personne qui aurait été capable de la consolé.

- tu… tu as dit « déjà **eu** une » au dîner? Chuchota-t-elle

- oui mais t'as surement pas bien entendue car j'ai été distrait par Goyle quand il a renversé son jus de citrouille sur moi. Dit-il

Hermione resta figée un moment puis elle sourit doucement et tira Drago vers elle. Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit. Drago se plaça entre ses jambes sur corps masculin sur celui plus fragile d'Hermione et lui déposa des petits baisers dans le cou. Il continua son chemin de baiser vers les lèvres d'Hermione pour l'embrasser doucement. Hermione ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser Drago glisser sa langue et entamer une lente danse avec la sienne. Il explora toute les surface possible et entoura la langue d'Hermione avec la sienne et suça un peu ce qui déclencha une onde de frisson dans le corps d'Hermione. Elle gémit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Drago se recula.

- quoi? Fit-il

- écoute Dray… je suis désolé mais je sais pas pourquoi mais a la simple idée de ne plus être la seule pour toi, je deviens folle. Je ne crois pas être capable de vivre sans toi maintenant. Dit fermement.

- Hermione Jane Granger, j'ai en fin trouvé ma « connected soul » et c'est toi. Je ne suis plus capable de respirer ou de réfléchir sans toi. Je t'aime. Dit-il

- je pense que…je t'aime aussi Dray murmura t'elle

- on sèche le reste des cours?

- oui c'est sûre dit-elle

Le lendemain matin les mégères de l'école on eu une énorme surprise et de la marchandise a potins pour une semaine complète! Drago Malfoy, le fils a papa arrogant, ex mangemort et bien trop puissant, et Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, nouvellement dépressive et supposément lesbienne, sont un couple! Les gens venaient tout juste de s'habituer de les voir ensemble et maintenant ils sortaient ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient et se souriaient souvent. Les professeurs se réjouissaient du retour à la « normale » de Ginny et d'Hermione, bien qu'ils trouvent que les nouveaux couples étaient assez incongrus.

Ce soir là après les cours Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Blaize se rejoignirent a la salle sur- demande. C'était ce soir que Ginny se retrouvait définitivement une vampiresse. Elle avait très hâte d'être comme Blaize mais en même temps elle était terrifier. Donc elle avait demandé à Drago et a Hermione d'être là jusqu'à ce que ce soit la cérémonie officielle de transformation. La cérémonie de transformation doit se faire dans l'intimité avec les deux partenaires. C'est encore plus important lorsque c'est en même temps une cérémonie de reconnaissance avec sa connected soul. Ginny savait tout ça mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveuse. Juste avant Hermione lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de ses retrouvailles avec Drago. En ce moment elle était dans la salle sur demande en train de préparer la cérémonie.

- merci d'être venue Mione. Dit Ginny ça me stress pas possible de faire ça mais avec toi ça va être plus facile.

- c'est bon Ginny ça me fais plaisir répondit elle

- bon tout le monde ça va commencer. Drago et moi avons déjà décoré et organiser toute la chambre alors il ne reste plus que la cérémonie et pour cela il faut que gin' et moi soyons Blaize.

Drago et Hermione commencèrent à partir lorsque Blaize attrapa le bras de Drago.

- n'oublie lorsqu'elle sera transformer… juste protège la. Et trouve un loup ou quelque chose comme ça.

- parfait! Dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- oh! J'allais oublier, je suis la connected soul de Drago! Bonne chance Ginny, je t'aime! lança Hermione avant de fermer la porte.

Drago et Hermione attendait dans le couloir. Le loup était dans une salle était dans une cage et avait une muselière afin qu'il ne puisse hurler. Cela faisait trois heure que Blaize et Ginny était enfermé et Drago s'inquiétait tandis qu'Hermione s'impatientait. Ils ressemblaient a des en cages lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione se jeta à l'intérieur sans réfléchir. Blaize n'eut même pas le temps de l'avertir, paniqué il se tourna vers Drago.

- vite apporte le loup avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard! Merde, elle va se faire mordre!... ordonna t'il

« Drago… aide-moi! Vite je t'en prie… »

- il est déjà trop tard! Putin de merde! hurla-t-il

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre Ginny tenait Hermione à un pied du sol, plaqué contre le mur. Elle était entrain de sucer le sang hors d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retenait de crier les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermer. Elle pleurait, ses joues étaient ruisselantes et elle était de plus en plus pâle. En voyant cela Drago sentit une rage froide s'emparer de lui. Il rugit et se jeta sur Ginny qui roula quelques pieds plus loin. La rousse se remit sur ses jambes, se baissa en position d'attaque et grogna. Drago dans la même position laissait échapper des feulements de colère. Ginny avait faim, ça ce voyait dans ses yeux et elle avait déjà goûté Hermione ce qui la rendait encore plus affamée. Drago et elle se menacèrent du regard pendant un moment avant que Blaize se mette entre les deux face à Ginny.

- gin' c'est assez! Te rend tu compte que tu viens d'attaquer Hermione! Ta meilleure amie, et ton venin l'a déjà paralysé et elle risque de mourir? Je t'ai apporté un loup pour calmer ta faim en attendant la chasse et maintenant tu va te calmer! Tu as mis Drago en rogne et c'est pas sur qu'il va te pardonner car tu oublie que tu viens de mettre sa « connected soul » en péril! Allez viens!

Pendant ce temps Drago était allé rejoindre le corps quasiment inerte d'Hermione. Elle était en sueur et son corps combattait le venin du mieux mais il dépensait beaucoup trop d'énergie. La brune avait perdu trop de sang pour combattre assez longtemps. Ah! Cette weasley, tous les même!

- Hermione? Je t'en prie ne meure pas, je vais te sauver ok? C'est simple ma chérie, on va te donner une potion qui va renouveler ton sang car tu en as perdu beaucoup. Puis, il faut que j'enlève le venin d'accord minnie? C'est la partie la plus difficile mais on va y arriver ensemble ok? Il le faire étape par étape, d'abord je vais sucer le liquide qui te paralyse mais il faudra que tu reste calme. Ensuite je vais sucer le venin qui te tue et filtrer ton sang pour nettoyer toute trace de danger. C'est bon ma belle? Mais il va falloir que tu te contrôle et que tu te calme car ça va être très douloureux ok? Mais on le fait ensemble. Toi et moi, et je suis là pour toi ok! Je t'aime mon amour.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé mais Drago savait qu'elle avait compris. Il se tourna vers Blaize.

- as-tu encore une potion de sang sur toi? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

- oui tiens attrape! Eh non! Bois ton loup on va partir bientôt.

Drago attrapa le flacon, l'ouvrit et le versa dans la bouche d'Hermione. La potion coula dans la gorge de la jeune femme sans qu'elle fasse d'effort. Le blond attendit que la potion fasse effet puis posa ses lèvres sur la blessure de la brunette. Il aspira le sang qui était contaminer par le paralysant et se releva pour voir si ça l'avait fonctionné.

- Aahhh! J'ai mal! Drago! Drago aide-moi! Cria-t-elle

- minnie! Calme-toi! Je suis ici, avec toi et je soulager ton corps! Arrête et calme-toi! Dit-il fermement.

-d'accord. Ok t'es là. Avec moi ok. Vas-y vite! Haleta-t-elle

Le vampire se pencha vers elle et draina toutes les molécules de poison que contenait son corps. Hermione se calma, arrêta de crier et s'endormit dut au manque de sang. Drago demanda une autre fiole a Blaize et heureusement en reçu une autre. Il fit boire Hermione, attendit et continua le processus. Puis il filtra le sang et lorsque tout fut enfin fini il la souleva délicatement et la posa sur le lit. Elle devait absolument se reposer. Drago se tourna vers Ginny.

- bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris! T'es déranger ou quoi? Explosa-t-il

- j'avais faim et elle s'est carrément je té sur moi… dit-elle la tête baissé.

- elle s'inquiétait et elle voulait savoir si tu allais bien! Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle voulait que tu la mange! S'écria-t-il

- je… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… murmura t-elle coupable.

- c'est vrai. Exactement tu n'as pas pu te contrôler pourquoi?

Elle secoua la tête incapable de donner une réponse.

-non? C'est simple Ginny, tu n'es pas prête! Tu n'aurais jamais du devenir vampire!

Blaize s'approcha et se mit en avant de Ginny. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'à ce moment. Drago s'adressa à lui.

- tu devras la contrôler et tu devras faire en sorte qu'elle n'est jamais faim ainsi que la garder toujours active sauf lorsqu'elle dort compris? (il regarda Ginny par-dessus l'épaule de Blaize) Et toi! J'espère que tu rends compte que tu as presque tué ta meilleure amie, celle avec qui tu parlais en penser sans utiliser l'oclumentie et celle qui est MA « connected soul »! Ne l'oublie pas gin'.

Il soupira et leur fit signe de les laisser. Il alla s'allonger a côté d'Hermione et la regarda dormir. Cette femme était si belle on aurait pu la prendre pour une déesse. Elle était sa déesse, son ange et son amour. Et ce soir il faillit la perdre, cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'il versa des larmes de sang sur les draps bleu du lit. Il plaignait sérieusement tout les vampires qui ont perdu ou manqué leurs « connected soul ». Il l'a prit dans ses bras et s'endormi.

Blaize et Ginny chassèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Ginny bu le sang de deux sombrals, trois loups, deux coyotes et une autre créature inconnu. Elle bu jusqu'a se gorger et Blaize devinait que c'était par culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé ce soir là.


End file.
